thekittycatfandomcom-20200216-history
"Maybe Later"
"Maybe Later" By: @SaveRcats _______________________________________________________________________________________ Characters: thCA9ARY2C.jpg|Suki Davis thCAT7Z1AA.jpg|Lucy Davis 150px-24822376_png.jpg|Jenny Mascow Hdsgfnf.jpg|Atlas Waters HumaneSociety-Cats.jpg|Leon Storms thCACQW3UI.jpg|Nemo Maddox thCAWSWHAT.jpg|Simon Winter _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Meow! Thump!" ''Hmm.. Today looks like it might rain. I hate rain. I wish it could be sunny all the time... But that's just life. It rains. I need a walk. '''Nemo Waters walks out of his cat door, and out to the woods. You know what, I think I might visit Jenny today. "Crunch" '''These leaves are so loud! ''Hey Nemo! Says Jenny Moscow.'' '''"Hey Jen! What up?" "Not much, in fact, I was just about to visit you." "Oh, wow Jen, me too!" '"Haha" "Oh, Jenny, Have you seen Atlas lately?" "No, I haven't seen him in weeks! I hope he's ok." ' '"Me too. Wanna see if he's home?" "Nah, I already checked this morning. He's not home, and hasn't been for weeks now." "Oh, ok." "Oh, Nemo, have you seen the new guy yet?" "No. Wait, have you met him?" "No, But Suki and Lucy told me about him. They have met him." "Oh, cool! Well, I gotta go Jenny. It was nice talking to ya!" "Oh, alright Nemo, bye." _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Suki! I'm gonna take a walk. Wanna join me?" "No, not really Lucy. I'm tired. I'm gonna take a cat nap." "Alright. See ya in a few." ' '"Bye." Crunch crunch crunch "Hey! Don't I know you?" ''Says Leon Storms, a beautiful black cat.'' "Huh? OH! Yeah... Um.. Um.. Lucy. I'm Lucy. Your Leon right?" "Yes, it's nice to see you again." "Oh, yes, you too..." "May I join you for a walk?" "Um, sure!" "Great." "So, how have you been, Lucy?" "I've been pretty good. How about you?" "I've been ok. I guess I'm just not used to this new town yet..." "Once you get the hang of it, it's a wonderful town." "I hope so.." "I know so." Leon smiled for a second. It wasn't one of those smiles when something is funny. It was a smile no one could explain. "The Leon smile" "So Leon... Um... Tell me a little about yourself..." "Hmm... Well, I like to take joruney walks. I love the smell of the outdoors in the winter time... Pine and snow... The one smell you can't forget." "You know, I've never heard of that before. "Pine and snow"... I've smelled pine before, but I'm pretty sure snow smells like water..." "Hahaha, Lucy... Your funny." "I.. I am?" "Yes.." "So, Leon... Have you had a girlfriend before?" "No. I've never had one. I wish though..." "Oh, well if it makes you feel any better, I've never had a boyfriend...." "Yeah, all my life I've been searching for the perfect one. And, I don't mean one just to play arond with, I mean one to have kittens with, spend the rest of my life with... But I gave up on that a long time ago. It's useless." "Leon, you can't just give up. Your perfect lady is out there somewhere. Don't give up on finding her. And, I bet she's closer than you can even imagine." "Thanks Lucy, you brighten up my life..." Leon looks over at Lucy, and Lucy looks over at Leon. Their eyes lock. "Lucy, I have something to tell you." "Yes, Leon?" "I, I..." "OMG! LUCY!!!!!!!!!!!" Says Nemo, running up to Lucy. '' ''"Woah... Am I interupting something?" "N.. No, your cool dude..." ''Says Leon.'' Ok, cool. Wait? Are you the new guy? "Yes..." "Oh, cool." "Well, I gotta go. Bye Nemo. Bye Leon. See ya'll later." "Wait! Lucy!" ''Says Leon.'' "Meet me at my house, 120, Snowball Ln. at 7:00!" "I'll tell you then!" "Alright Leon. See you there." ''Said Lucy as she walks away in the direction that she came.'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Suki! I'm home!" "Suki? Where are you?" Real funny Suki, come out!" "SUKI! COME OUT!!" "Oh my catnip... She's not here! But, no! She wouldn't leave without telling me... "I gotta find her!" "Suki! Suki!" "Where are you? It's getting cold! You need to come inside! Come on!" "Lucy? What are you doing?" ''Says Atlas, an Orange Tabby Cat...'' "Atlas? Is that you? I haven't seen you in weeks! What happened?" "Oh, well, you see, I kinda got in a fight with Jenny... And..." "Jenny Mascow???" ' '"Yes... And I kinda got mad and ran away... But I couldn't find my way back because I fell and my wiskers got pulled out... So I had to wait for them to grow back in.... You know, because that's the only way cats can find their way around..." "Oh my catnip, Atlas!" "Yeah... I know.. Well, I should be getting back home now..." "Wait!" "What?" "I can't find Suki! I went for a walk and I came back and she was gone!" "Well Lucy, she may be out getting dinner. It's squrrel season you know..." "Yeah, but she would of told me, Atlas!" "I'm sorry Lucy, I really need to get going.. Bye" ''Atlas runs away very fast. Almost as if he was gonna die... '' "Ughhh, Suki!!!!" Lucy runs back home, hoping to find Suki on her way back. "Suki? Are you in here?" "Uh, yes..." ''Says Suki, sitting in the windowsill.'' "What the catnip?!? How long have you been there?" "Um, about 5 minutes... Why?" "Well, about 20 minutes ago I came in here, and you where gone. I looked EVERYWHERE. So I went back into the woods to find you. I STILL DIDN'T FIND YOU. Then I come back here and your sitting in the freaking windowsill!" "Uh, I was just out back, talking to Jenny..." "JENNY?" "Yes..." "Omg, is she still out there???" "No, I don't think so..." "Oh, ok..." ' '"Why?" "I just need to tell her something..." "Oh..." "Do you know what time it is, Suki?" "Uh... About 6:30..." "Crap! I gotta go Suki! I'll be back about 9:00." "Uh, ok... Where are you going?" By the time Suki can finish the question, Lucy is already out the door. "Brrr... It's cold!" "Hmm... I guess this is it..." Lucy thumps her chocolate brown tail on the door. "Hey Lucy!" "Hey..." "Oh, right... Do you wanna come in, or do you wanna go in the back..." In the back? That sounds a little awkward.... "Um... It doesn't matter..." "Alright, follow me..." "Ok..." "Wow Leon, nice place..." "Thanks!" "So... Lucy. Um what I was gonna tell you...." ' '"Yes?" "Um... This is harder than I thought...." How do I tell her? I've never done this before... Maybe it's too soon.... Or, maybe... I just need to practice first... Yeah... Exactly.... '' '"Go on..."' '"I like you Lucy"' ''Quiet pause... ................... "What?" "Um.." Dang it, Leon! Why? I screw it up every time!!! "Leon..." "I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna go inside now..." "Leon..." "I.. I.. I'm sorry Lucy, I'm an idiot. I gotta go... Before I mess something else up..." "Leon, I like you, I do. I just don't think it's the right time... And, you didn't mess anything up. I'm glad you where honest with me. To be honest, I like you very much. But, there are somethings that are going on... And I.. I.." "Cries" "Lucy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! Please! I'm so sorry, I should of never said anything!" "No, it's fine..." ' ''Their eyes lock, AGAIN... '''"Lucy..." "Yes Leon" I love you. Your the one. I can just feel it... "Leon........" "Kiss" "I gotta go, Leon!" Lucy runs home as fast as she can She bursts through the door crying "Lucy?!? What happened?? Are you ok???" ''Says Suki'' "I don't wanna talk about it right now, ok?" "Cries" "Lucy, please tell me. You'll feel better once you tell me." "No Suki, I won't! If you where in the situation I was just in, you'd feel the same way!" "OMG, what happened??" "SUKI! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Cries" "Cries" "Lucy..." "What Suki..." "If you don't tell me, I'll ask everyone we know if they know. I have a feeling it has to do with that. Cause I heard you talking right down the block..." "I'm going to bed Suki" ' ''Lucy goes to her spot in the windowsill and cries herself to sleep. '''"Fine. You leave me no choice. I'm leaving. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!" _____________________________________________________________ Suki runs out the door and into the woods. "HEY!!" "WHO MADE MY SISTER CRY?!?" "I'M GONNA FIND YOU!! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" "Suki?" ''Says Nemo, sitting in a tall pine tree.'' "NEMO! WAS IT YOU??? DID YOU MAKE LUCY CRY???" "Uh, no... I just saw you running around screaming at the air... I was wondering if you were ok..." "I'm fine, Nemo. I just need help find this cat that made Lucy cry!" ' '"I'll help you, Suki!" Meow! Thump! "Tell me Suki, what did this cat look like?" "I don't know" "Ok, tell me what happened before all of this happened." "Alright. This morning, around 10, Lucy told me she was going for a walk. She asked me if I wanted to go, but I said I wanted to take a cat nap instead. So I didn't go. She was gone a good 7 hours... Then she came back asking me what time it was. I told her it was about 6:30pm. She said she had to go somewhere at 7. So she walked back out the door. She came back around 8, bursting through the door crying." "Hmm.... Could you hear her talking from your house?" "Yes, I could." "I know exactly where she was." "OMG REALLY!" "Yes. I will do anything you want me to do to him. No one makes Lucy cry on MY watch." "I don't care what you do to him. As long as he learns his lesson." "Ok then. Would you like to come with me?" "Yes." "Ok then. Lets go." Suki and Nemo walk about half a mile down the street to "Lucy's predator" '' '"Open up buddy!"' '"Hello?" Says Leon, as he opens the cat door.'' "Hi". ''Says Nemo in a sarcastic voice.'' "Oh, hey Nemo. Hey Suki." "Leon, was Lucy over here a while ago?" "Yes. Why?" MEOW!!!!!!!!!!!! HISSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! SWIPE!!!!!!!!!!!! MERRRRWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' '"WOAH WOAH WOAH! NEMO WHAT THE CATNIP???"' ''Nemo has Leon pinned down in a corner, and Leon can't excape. "WHAT THE CRAP DUDE?? LET ME GO!!!!" "UGH! SUKI!! HE'S PRETTY STRONG!! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!! "Me?? I can't hold HIM back!" "Trust me Suki, your Siamese! Your one of the strongest cat breeds of them all! YOU CAN DO THIS!!" "Ok. I will give it a try." ''Leon, I don't want to do this, but you have left me no choice. '' '**SWIPE** "Holy crap Suki!! Owwww!! My eye!!" "That's it! Your going down!!!" MEOW!!!! HISSSSS!!!! SWIPE!!! MRERERRWWWW!!!!!!! _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Huh?" Lucy was sleeping, but all the fighting woke her up. "Do I hear a catfight?" MERRREEREWW!! "I know that meow! OMG! It's Suki!!!" ' '"I gotta help her!" Lucy runs out the cat door and follows the noise of the fight _______________________________________________________________________________________ MEOWWW HISSSSSS SWIPE MERWWW HISSSSSSSSSSSS SWIPE SWING HISSS MEOWWWW "STOP FIGHTING!!" "WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU TWO DOING???" "I'M HERE TOO!! Says Leon, pinned down in the dirt behind them.'' '''"Why are you guys fighting? OMG, you guys are tore up! WTF DID YOU DO?!?!" "Well, Leon made you cry, so I tried to kill him. Then I asked Suki for help, because Leon is so strong, and Suki cut his face open and calmed him right down (for like 3 seconds) Then Leon got pissed and attacked Suki, and cut open HER face and then while I pinned him to the ground, his claws poked me in the chest and it just cause a huge bloody mess." "So, you did all of this, because Leon kissed me?" "Leon kissed you??" ''Said Suki, in total shock.'' "What the catnip?" ''Said Nemo, dripping blood from his chest.'' "Heh heh... Um... There's no way to explain that..." ''Said Leon, with his eyes shut and his tail between his legs.'' "I have a headache..." "I'm sure you do, Leon. That doesn't stop me from KILLING YOU!!!" '*SWIPE* "NEMO QUIT!!!" ''*SWISH*'' Lucy jumped up into the air, and scrached Nemo across his face '' ''Nemo hits the ground with a moan "Lucy, that hurt." "GO HOME! EVRYONE!" ' '"I'M TIRED, I'M SICK, AND I'M TOTALLY OVER EVERYTHING!" "I'm going home. I don't care what the rest of you do. All I know is I'm going home, and I'm not going home with YOU, SUKI." "Lucy..." "No. Just leave before I hurt anyone else." "Lucy.." "NO! GO HOME SUKI! AND YOU TOO NEMO!" Suki and Nemo walk off with a limp... As they both leave Leon's yard, their tails touch and they rub heads. Lucy starts to walk off when Leon stops her. "Lucy..." "Don't... Don't say a word, Leon." "I'm sorry for what I did today. I will say it a million times, I'm an idiot. I pushed it too far." "Leon... I'm telling you, it's not the best time..." "L.. Lucy, your cut up pretty bad..." "I know, it's pretty obvious.." "I have something that hight help the cuts..." "I don't need it, Leon..." "Ok, fine. Where are you gonna sleep tonight, you told Suki you wern't coming back." "I'm not." "Well, where you gonna stay?" "Look, I don't know, I'm still in shock from all that happened today.." "It's gonna be 20 degrees tonight. If you don't find a place, your gonna freeze to death." "LEON, I KNOW ALREADY!" ' '"WELL I WANT TO MAKE SURE YOUR SAFE!" "I'll be fine." "No. Not in 20 degrees your not. Come in and stay overnight, in the morning you can leave, when it gets warmer." "That's nice, but I have to say no. I can survive out here on my own. I'll become an outside cat." "No, your coming in. Let's go!" Leon takes Lucy by the ear, and drags her inside. "Ouch! You do realize I'm already cut up right?" "Yeah, sorry..." Leon makes Lucy some soothing cream for her cuts, and fixes her a nice warm bed to sleep in. "So, Lucy, are you ever going back to Suki's house?" "No." "I'd rather live here with you." "Really?" "Yes." "You can if you want..." "You mean, actually MOVE IN? Like, get all my stuff from Suki's house and move it over here?" "Yes Lucy." "I will." "WHAT? Are you serious?" "Yes Leon. I am very serious." "Tomorrow if Suki leaves, you can get all your stuff and bring it over here. I have an extra room." "Thank you." "You can always count on me." "Do you have any bandages?" "Yes, be right back." I can't believe he's letting me move in with him... Maybe this will give me a chance with him... "Here ya go. I put soothing cream on it too." "Thank you so much, Leon." "Your welcome." "I'm tired, Leon..." "Do you want me to sleep next to you? For comfort?" "That would be nice." Lucy takes a drink of water, and lays down in her bed. '' ''Leon comes in after her, and lays down next to her. "Leon.." "Yes Lucy.." ' '"Isn't the moon pretty tonight..." "It's very pretty, Lucy.." "Leon.." "Yes.." Lucy turns over and faces Leon "I'm sorry for runing away today... It was my first kiss, and I didn't know what to do..." "Don't worry about it, it was mine too..." At that moment, their tails touched, and they curled up next to each other. "I love you, Leon." "I love you too, Lucy." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Leon and Lucy wake up the next morning like nothing ever happened... "Good morning Lucy." ''Says Leon, as he is fixing some warm water for Lucy...'' "Good morning Leon. Did you sleep good?" "Yes, better than I have in a while." ' '"Well that's good." "Yep. Here is some warm water. It's pretty cold outside, I thought this might warm you up." "Aww thanks Leon..." "No problem. Would you like any flavoring in that?" "What flavors do you have?" "Hm... I have pepperment, lemon, cherry and pine." "Pine??" "Oh, haha, yeah. That one is my favorite. Atlas makes it and sells it to me. But I haven't seen him in a while.." "I'll have lemon. Thanks." "Ok, here ya go!" Lucy slowly drinks her warm lemon water... "I'll be back real soon, Lucy." "Where are you going, Leon?" "Not far, I'll be back in about 20 minutes. Help yourself to whatever you want." "Um, ok..." Leon looks out the window and slowly walks out the cat door... "Hm... I think her house is this way..." Knock knock knock "Anyone home?" No response... "Good..." Leon walks inside... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?!?!!!" ''Said Suki, getting ready to pounce...'' "Look, I don't want any more fighting. All I want is Lucy's stuff." "Why the catnip would you want her stuff??" "Because she stayed at my house last night, and told me she was never coming back here. She said she'd rather live with me than with you. So I told her she could move in with me. Today she was gonna get her stuff and move it over to my place, but I wanted to do it so it could be a suprise." "She's living with you now?" "Yes." "But... But, no! Why would she not want to come back?" "She said she was done with you. And that she never wanted to see or talk to you ever again. I think it was because of the fight yesterday..." ' '"It's YOUR fault the fight started! If you didn't make Lucy cry, none of this would of happened!!!!" "I didn't mean to make her cry. Last night before she went to bed, she told me she was sorry for running off. It was her first kiss, and she didn't know what to do. She just got freaked out. I freaked out after I kissed her, because it was my first kiss also. Then last night, the most amazing thing happened. She was telling me how pretty the moon looked.. then she turned around and told me she loved me. At that moment, everything just stopped. I knew she was the one. She told me she loved me and wnted to move in. So that's all I'm doing. Please let me go get her stuff before she freaks out because I've been gone too long..." "So, she hates me... I get it. Go on, get her stuff. Have fun. Just do me one thing. Tell her me and Nemo have become lifelong mates." "Thank you. And, fine, I will." Leon goes upstairs gets Lucy's stuff, and leaves. "Lucy! I'm home!" "Hey Leon!" "OMG! You got my stuff!" "Yep!" "What about Suki?" "Ah, I got passed her." ' '"Wow! Thank you so much!" "No problem. Oh Suki wantd me to tell you something." "What is it?" "Suki and Nemo are offically lifelong mates!" "Wow.. Her and Nemo? Never saw that one coming! Hahaha!!!!" _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey Leon, can I tell you something?" "Sure, go ahead..." "Well, you see..." How do I say this?? He is so nice. I can't... I like him.... But I can't be with him... I don't like him, I love him... AHHH! "Um.. I love you?...." "I love you too Lucy." "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk..." "Ok, I'm gonna be going to Nemo's house soon. So don't get alarmed if you get back and I'm not here, ok?" "Oh, alright Leon, bye now." "Bye" Lucy walks out the cat door with her tail between her legs and her head down. Lucy walks for hours, wondering how she's gonna tell Leon that she can't be with him... "What am I gonna do? I don't even know why I can't be with him! I'm just not feeling the love thing. Though, Leon is very easy to love. The first time I saw him, I knew he was the one. I love him, but I don't know how to love. I've never done it before. Just because I don't know how love love someone, doesn't mean I have to leave Leon. No, I'm not leaving him. I just need to learn how to love." "Excuse me? Are you alright?" ''Says this very mysterious Siamese Cat...'' "Huh? Oh, no I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "I saw you walking around in circles. I thought you might be lost, or confused..." "Oh, no, I'm fine. But thank you." "No problem, by the way, I'm Simon." "I'm Lucy Davis." "Nice to meet you, Lucy." "You too." "So, what are you doing this deep into the woods?" "That's a long story..." "Oh, ok. Well, it's starting to get cold out. I would get home if I were you." "Yeah... I bet Leon is worried." "Leon?" "Yes, Leon. That's my.. My.. "friend"." "Friend? Do you like him?" "Well, yes, I do. We live together. I just moved in a few days ago." "So does he like you back?" "Well, he kissed me, so I'm pretty sure he does." "Aww, has he ever said "it" to you?" "Yes, a few nights ago, and he said it to me before I left this morning." "You know why I'm asking all of these questions?" "I was wondering..." "I know him. A black cat right?" "Yes." "He doesn't like me though." "Well, I gotta go. I hope I get to see you again. Bye!" "Bye." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Lucy runs home, thinking Leon is worried... "Leon? I'm home!" "Lucy! Hey!" "Hey, did you visit Nemo?" "Yes. And guess what happened!!" "Oh my catnip, what happened??" "I walked in, and Nemo and Suki were making out XDXDXD!!!" "OMG! Did they get mad??" "Hahahaha, well, Nemo didn't, Suki clawed me in the back, I'M OK THOUGH!" "She clawed you???" "Yeah..." "Did you put that cream on it?" "No, I ran out from the fight we all had the other night." "May I look cat the cuts?" "Sure" Lucy walks over to Leon slowly. She takes her paw, and slowly rubs his back. (She rubbed his back to sooth the cuts before she opens them up) "That feels good Lucy" "This might not..." "What?" Lucy pulls the fur away from the cuts, and rips the cut open... "OUCH! LUCY WHAT THE CRAP!!" "I'm sorry, I had to. I have to see how deep it is before I do anything." "It's fine. It just hurt..." "Uh oh, it's starting to bleed. What the crap did she do to you??" "Anything she could.." "Stay right there alright. I'm gonna go get something for this." "We don't have anything, Lucy." "Oh, don't worry about that. Just keep pressure on that cut." "Ok." Lucy walkes over into the kitchen and grabs a small bowl. She walks outside to a pine tree. She breaks off some of the bark and sap comes pouring out. She puts the sap inside the bowl and heads to the back yard. Fortunely, Leon has a garden. Lucy goes over to his garden, and pulls a lemon off a vine. She takes her claw and pokes a hole in it. She squezzes the lemon juice in the bowl. Lucy goes to a bee hive deeper in the backyard. She gets honey from there and puts that in the bowl also. She heads back to the house and mixes them all together. "Oh, your back!" "Yep. Let me just add some water to this and I'll be right there." "Ok" "Alright Leon. This is the good part. This is gonna feel good." "Yay!" Lucy takes a swab of her special healing sap, and rubs it into Leon's cut. "That's very soothing" "Yes, it's also gonna make you a little sleepy." "Alright, it's time for me to go to bed anyways." "All done! By the time you wake up, the cuts will be all headled up!" "Wow, that's amazing!" "Well, lets get to bed, your gonna get sleepy here soon." "Ok." Leon and Lucy walk into their bedroom, and crawl into the bed. "Goodnight Leon." "Snore" "Yep, told ya!" "See ya in the morning Leon." _______________________________________________________________________________________ That morning Leon decided to make breakfast for the both of them. He went over to where the bowls are and pulled two out. "Hmm... What should I make? What does Lucy like? Well, I know she likes fish... But where would I get it? OOH! The pond! But... The pond is 3 miles away... That's far for a cat. But, I'll do whatever Lucy wishes!" Leon goes to leave, when he hears someone outside his house. He stops for a moment. He slowly peeks his head out the window. He doesn't see anyone. '' '"Hmm... Must of been a bird. I gotta get this fish before Lucy wakes up!"' ''Leon opens the catdoor, and only gets about halfway through the door when all of the sudden................ ''SWIPE '' A cat comes out of nowhere and attacks Leon! "Your coming with me!" ''Said the cat.'' The cat had something on it's face, so Leon couldn't see who it was. The cat drags Leon all the way to the pond, where he was gonna go in the first place. The cat pins Leon up against a tree, and takes off the thing on it's face. "SUKI?!? WHAT THE CATNIP IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???" "I'm gonna make you pay. You took my sister away from me! She's MY sister! Not yours!" "Suki, look, I know she's your sister. I'm not trying to be mean, but it was Lucy's choice. And she choose me. She's still mad at you Suki. She's not going to go back any time soon. I'm sorry." "I don't give a catnip about Lucy!" "Then why do you have me pinned up against a tree?" "Because, I'm gonna make your life a living NIGHTMARE." "But why?! What did I do to you?" "That doesn't matter, Leon. Just do what I say." "No, I'm not doing anything you say!" "When I let you go, you go get your pretty little fish, and go home. When you get home, tell Lucy your not fit for her. Don't let her ask any questions. Anything she says, reply with "Maybe later". Got it?" "Ok, for one, how did you know I was getting a fish?" "I just know." "Second, I'M NOT DOING THAT! ME AND LUCY LOVE EACH OTHER! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" "Well, if you don't, I'll have to kill Lucy... You would want your true love killed, would you?" "OMG! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN HER LIKE THAT?!?!" "Well, are you gonna do it or not?" "I'll only do it to save Lucy's life..." "Good boy! Now run along!" Suki lets Leon go. Leon didn't even think about the fish. He just ran home as fast as he could. Leon gets into his house, and runs into the room Lucy is sleeping in. "Lucy?" "Ugh, what Leon?" "I need to tell you something." "Go ahead..." "Well, I just don't think we're fit for each other... I mean, your nice and all... But I'm just not feeling it..." "What? But, Leon... Do you know how much we've been through to get to this point? And now you just want to throw it away??" "I'm sorry Lucy... I think it's best if you leave.." "So your kicking me out?!" "Yes.. I'm sorry..." Leon tries to tell Lucy nicely, but he gets so overwhelmed, he starts to cry... "Leon? Are you crying? Are you ok? What happened?" "Just get out..." "Will I ever be able to come back?" "Maybe later..." "Will I ever get to see you again?" "Maybe later.." "Maybe later... That's your answer... Well, I'm sorry I have caused so much trouble... I'll just leave now..." Lucy walks out of Leon's house, crying, and feeling sorry for herself. "I can't believe Leon would do that! I need to find somewhere to stay. I'm for sure NOT staying at Suki's house. How about Atlas... I wonder if he's home..." Category:Cats Category:Stories Category:Poems